Journey Through the Labyrinth
by everythings-dancing
Summary: Sarah has written a book about her time in the Labyrinth, wanting a new adventure and Jareth shows up.
1. Chapter 1

After her journey through the labyrinth, Sarah Williams had become the author of a bestselling book of the fantasy genre called A Journey Through the Labyrinth. She had no idea what kind of response it was going to get from her readers, but she really didn't expect this much attention. Throughout the years, she had felt memories of the labyrinth seemingly fading away. She had to look back over her journals and sketchbooks from when she was 15 for the details she had forgotten. But strangely enough, there were a few pages torn out of both her journals and her sketchbooks. All that was left was the remnants of torn paper, but Sarah had quickly brushed it off. When she looked at the remaining pictures, she found many of the Goblin King. At least, she thought so. Sarah had, for some reason, kept him in the shadows of her drawings with only boots and the outline of crazy hair visible. She knew that it was him, but she couldn't remember why it was that she wouldn't have drawn his face.

"Hello? Sarah? Are you in there? You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" she heard from the phone in her hand.

"I'm sorry Toby, I was just thinking."

"About what? How much money you made off your book? Or how much you're going to make with the sequel?"

"Toby, I told you that I'm not writing a sequel."

"Why not? Everybody loves your book, they know the characters and they love the world it takes place in."

Sarah knew why there wasn't going to be a sequel. Because she hadn't had any more adventures. After she left the Underground, it was somewhat of a relief to not have to word everything correctly, solve annoying riddles, and definitely not as much running. But there were times that she longed to be back in the Underground. To be able to see her friends again, and to have some sort of adventure; anything to escape the monotony of the life she was living now. She had thought, at her most trying times, about wishing Toby away again. Not because he was annoying her—well, he did sometimes—but because she wanted to run the labyrinth again. It was exhilarating and she desperately needed to escape the world that she was in now. But, of course, she wouldn't have actually done it fearing that she may not make it to Toby in time. Sarah had grown close to Toby. At first, it was because she felt guilty about wishing him away, but then she genuinely wanted to be around him. She no longer considered him to just be her half brother because of how close they had grown together, and how much they love each other. There was still fighting of course, but never would she wish Toby away again.

"Hello?" Toby said annoyingly, like he had been trying to get her attention for hours.

"Oh, sorry Toby."

"It's so hard to get your attention these days; you seem to be in another world."

You have no idea.

"You were thinking about what you're going to write in your sequel, weren't you?" Toby assumed, not pausing as Sarah tried to interrupt. "I know that you said you don't have any ideas right now, but just think about it, okay? That's all I ask."

"I'll think about it, but only because you won't leave me alone until I agree."

"Fine by me." Toby said with a hidden smirk on his face.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Toby."

"Goodnight sis."

Then the phone line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will everyone please settle down?" a lady dressed in red and very professional looking said as coming onto the stage and speaking into the microphone.

"In a few moments Sarah Williams, author of _A Journey Through the Labyrinth_ will be joining us. After spending much of her time and energy, and with her determination and dedication, her book has finally been published. Anyone who would like to ask a question relevantto her book may do so. Now, without further ado, I give you Sarah Williams." Then applause could be heard from the audience.

Just as Sarah heard her name she stepped out from behind the curtain and walked to the podium. She was going to answer questions she had already answered and sign books until her hand hurt. Her publisher had told her this would be good publicity, especially if there was going to be a sequel. Sarah knew she was right, Clarice usually was, and Sarah figured she owed her for getting her book published. But it also reminded her of just _how_ much her life was a cycle of the same routine. She hopped that something would happen to break the cycle, _anything_ to escape.

"Thank You" Sarah said into the microphone, trying to calm the audience.

As she looked around the unfamiliar bookstore, she found the folding chairs of diverse looking people. As she looked closer, she found that the majority was teenage girls. This came to no surprise to her. She had written the book from the perspective of a 15 year old girl. It would make sense for them to identify with the character easily.

"Thank You" Sarah repeated."As you all know, I am Sarah Williams, author of _A Journey Through the Labyrinth_." She said, the crowd quieting down. "I am here to take your questions."

There was a momentary pause before a teen girl stood up and asked "**Did you always want to be a writer?**"

"No, I had actually wanted to become an actress. I now find myself writing since I had given up that dream a long time ago."

Then a man in his mid forties after being poked by his daughter sitting next to him asked "**What types of books did you like growing up?**"

"I liked old plays and fairy tales. I would go to the park and practice reading and memorizing lines. I think it made me a little overdramatic but I liked to pretend I was a princess who got to wear beautiful gowns, help people and make important decisions for the kingdom."

A woman with a child on her lap asked **"When did you start writing?**"

"Well I've been writing stories since I was little, but the book came to me when I was about 15 years old. The story stuck with me and now, is published."

A man with a sketchbook asked "**Who did the artwork for the book?**"

"I did the artwork myself. I've never been a particularly talented artist but when this story came to mind, I was able to picture and draw the characters easily."

An elderly man who was holding hands with the woman next to him asked "**What does you family think about your accomplishments?**"

"They are very proud of me. I have always had my head in the clouds and when I told them I wanted to publish a book they were very supportive. I couldn't have done it without them" Sarah smiled.

A young woman asked "**What advice would you give to those who 'run out of creativity'?**"

"You just have to be inspired by something. Something that happens in your life or something that you witness and tell from a different perspective, whatever jump starts your imagination. Sometimes the best stories come to you when you're not even looking for them." Then Sarah though she heard a snicker in the audience.

Then a young boy of about 12 asked "**Where did you get the idea for your story?**" surely interested in the goblins and action.

"Well the idea just sort of came to me. The characters were real and I just had to write." Another teenage girl asked "**Who is your favorite character?**"

"That's a difficult question. I couldn't choose just one but I suppose I identify easily with Clara who had to run the labyrinth to save her brother Freddie. But she wouldn't have been able to make it without help from her friends Hogwart, Pluto and Sir Edymus."

A woman in the back asked "**Are your characters based on real people?**"

She hesitated for a moment before answering "Well, they resemble people I have met. To make the character seem realistic, I had to have some basis for comparison." Sarah heard another snicker.

A teen girl with a group of her friends asked "**Would you like to meet your characters?**"

"Yes, I would. I could see myself in Clara's position and would like to meet her friends and her brother that she loves and didn't truly mean to wish away. As for the antagonist, perhaps not, the Goblin King is cruel and seems to be heartless. If I had the chance I don't think I would like to meet him."

As Sarah finished, a man with blonde hair walked into the aisle and stood in front of the podium, looking her in the eyes with his mismatched ones.

"**Did you ever consider things from Jareth's point of view?** He offered the girl her heart's every desire, but all _he_ wanted was her. **Doesn't Jareth deserve a happy ending too?**"


	3. Chapter 3

"I suppose you have a point but life isn't fair. Not everybody gets what they want just because they want it."

"But after offering her anything she wants, Jareth getting to stay with the girl would be a happy ending too, wouldn't it?"

"Well, perhaps the girl wanted something Jareth couldn't give her."

"And what would that be?"

"Not everything that a person wants is a tangible item. If you had everything in the world, that doesn't guarantee happiness."

"Don't you think Jareth knows that?"

"How would he know that?"

"The one thing that Jareth wants can only be given to him by one girl."

"And who would that be?" Sarah asked clearly annoyed.

"I think you know." The stranger said in almost a whisper, not breaking eye contact.

Clarice chose this moment to step on stage and take the microphone "Well, this has been a great discussion but we need to move onto the book signing. Anyone who wishes to have their book signed may pick one up and take it to the northeast corner of the library."

Sarah was still staring at the stranger, but after Clarice made the announcement, everyone got up and started moving around and it seemed like he just disappeared. She got the strangest feeling that she knew this man and something like this had happened before. She did not recall meeting him. Surely she would have remembered him. Perhaps it was just her imagination again.

"Well, I'll probably never see him again." Sarah muttered under her breath.

This somehow was disappointing. Why would she miss ever seeing this complete stranger again? She knew nothing abut him. She didn't even know his name for goodness sakes! There's also the fact that he had questioned her endlessly about her own book. Like he knew? He wasn't even there! And she was going to miss him? Her thoughts were interrupted when Clarice pulled her to the northeast corner of the bookstore. When Sarah arrived there was already a line. As the books were pushed in front of her, she asked their name then wrote a brief message like "Happy Reading" then added her signature. Sarah had gone through the same routine several times but she couldn't stop thinking about that stranger that questioned her about Jareth. She had never had anyone argue with her during these questions. They sometimes asked annoying questions like "What's your favorite color?" But she had never taken an annoyed tone, argued, or raised her voice. This stranger incited such feeling in her, but she didn't know why. Perhaps she just didn't get enough sleep last night. The line was finally drawing to an end. Last in line was a teenage girl who carried two copies of the book in her hands.

"Hi, I'm a really big fan."

"Thank You" Sarah replied. "What's your name?"

"Lauren, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you sign the other for my sister. She wanted to come but she's sick." The girl finished.

Sarah slid back the signed copy and as she was about to take the other she saw a pair of black boots in line behind the girl. She was sure nobody else was in line. Surely she would have heard those boots. Sarah was almost afraid to look up but took the other book and asked her sister's name.

"I hope Jennifer gets well soon."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you." Lauren said as she walked away.

Sarah saw none other than the man who had questioned her. To her surprise, he slid her a copy of her book.

"I thought you didn't like the book?" Sarah said more harshly than she meant to.

"Perhaps it is not quite written correctly but it is a good store, none the less."

Sarah eyed him suspiciously then finally took the book from him. At least she would find out something about this stranger.

"What's your name?"

"I am known by more names than one but for this purpose why don't you just sign it to Jareth."

"You've got to be kidding. I don't understand you. Are you a fan of the book or aren't you?"

"That depends on what part you are referring to."

Sarah was starting to get annoyed by his cryptic messages again, acting as if he knew something obvious that she didn't. He kept a smirk on his face and Sarah couldn't help but smile. Deciding that she would play his game.

"Okay _'Jareth'_, I'll sign your book."

_Jareth,_

_I'm sorry about how things ended. I know that it was not how you would have liked. I know it's not fair but that's the way it is._

_Sarah Williams_

Sarah slid the book back to him and he closed it without even glancing at the page. "Aren't you going to read it?" Sarah asked.

"I have already read your book, Sarah, I thought that I had made that clear earlier." Her smile faltered.

"I mean the inscription I just wrote."

"Why? Do you wish to argue over some more of your writing?"

"No, I just…" Sarah stood up, frustrated. She grabbed the jacket from the back of her chair and was about to leave as the man called out to her.

"Sarah, could I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She replied turning around to face him.

"I'm rather serious." His face showed it. The smirk had disappeared and something in his eyes changed. They looked somewhat sadder.

"Would you go back, right now, if you could, if Jareth were to come back and offer to take you back to the Underground, where he would give you _everything_, would you go with him?" he asked as if it was possible. Sarah thought about it as she stared at her feet. She couldn't just leave her family, but wasn't she just saying earlier that she would give anything for another adventure? Did that include her family? But I need to do something. As she looked up from the floor to give him her answer, she found that he had disappeared. Sarah had to find this man or hope that _he_ would find her.


	4. Chapter 4

On her return home, Sarah could think of nothing but the man she had met. It was strange how he just assumed that her book was real. Maybe he knew it was real. He could have been a runner in the labyrinth. Surely, she wasn't the only one to wish away an annoying sibling. Sarah soon arrived home, checked her messages, fed her cat, Morgan and got ready for bed. She glanced at her calendar. She had completely forgotten what day it was, June 27th. The anniversary of wishing away her brother and running the labyrinth.

A strange thing happened each year since she wished Toby away. She had the same dream every time. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown standing in a ballroom and was looking for someone. She didn't know who it was but it was important for her to find him. Everyone was wearing masks but she knew she could find him. She could feel where he was. She didn't know how to explain it, she just knew, like her heart was leading her to him. She finally found him; he was handsome and was singing. Even though the words did not mention her name, she knew he was singing to her. But when she woke up, she could never remember his face or the words or melody of the song, no matter how hard she tried.

Sarah closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Almost instantly, she started to dream. She was in the dress and in the ballroom. It didn't take long to find him this time though, as if he was waiting for her. His back was turned and when she tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to face her. Wait! No, this isn't right! It was the stranger from the book signing. Sarah wanted to run, to break the dream apart by swinging around the chair until everything disappeared. But she couldn't move. As she was trying to get her feet to obey he spoke

"Sarah," he said placing his hands around her upper arms to calm her or restrain her, she didn't know. "Don't be frightened." He said soft and soothingly at almost a whisper. Sarah then relaxed, even though her mind was reeling. "You recognize me from the bookstore earlier today but we have met long before that" Sarah didn't know when but she had a feeling about him. She trusted him and he seemed so familiar to her.

"When?" Sarah inquired softly, not wanting to break the bubble with an intense sound. "When you ran the labyrinth" he said looking into her eyes as if to see her reaction. "But you weren't there!" Sarah blurted out without thinking.

"My labyrinth" he whispered, still looking intently into her eyes, watching for any sign of a change. Then it hit her, her eyes changed from confusion to understanding. She knew exactly who it was. How could she have not been able to see it? He was the Goblin King. **His** face was hiding in the shadows of her sketches. He had even asked about Jareth at the book signing. And it was him who asked if she wanted to return with him.

Sarah finally got her legs to obey. She ran from him, trying to get as far away as possible. Then she picked up a painted chair and threw it, hoping to break the hold he had on her and wake up.

Sarah woke with a start. She was definitely not going back to sleep. She glanced at her clock. It was 6 in the morning. Sarah got up and slid on her robe and slippers and made her may to the kitchen for some coffee. Just as she started the coffeemaker she heard something moving in her living room. At first, she dismissed the noise as her cat Morgan, pacing the living room as she usually did when Sarah was awake. Then she heard the voice.

"Sarah". Thinking she was still startled at the intense dream she had just woken up from, she thought perhaps she was hearing things. But she also had the feeling that she was being watched, which caused her to turn around and head into her living room. She was not prepared for what she saw waiting for her. In her favorite leather recliner chair, she saw him. The King of the Goblins, from the Underground, in her living room.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked frightened but at the same time, intrigued. "I just want to talk" he said as Sarah realized she was stepping back as she hit her back against the wall.

"Talk about what?!" Now she was angry. He had no right to pop into her house early in the morning after having absolutely no contact with since she had visited the Underground for the first time, many years ago. "Why are you here? What do you want with me? Revenge?"

"Of course not," he said calmly "I have no intention of harming you. May we please sit down and have a civilized conversation please?" he said and motioned toward the couch.

"If you tell me why you are here first, then sure. We will talk"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday and for 10 years ago. I do not regret meeting you but I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you."

Wait, is he serious? Why was he apologizing now? "I believe I have told you why I am here, may we please discuss other things now?" Sarah hesitated then she realized she was still in her pajamas.

"I am going to change. I will be back in a minute. I would normally offer to get a guest in my house something to drink, but I'm sure you can manage on your own since you have already made your way into my house and do not need my assistance" She said, annoyance easily detected in her voice. Sarah started toward her bedroom but turned back to face him, about to tell him not to touch anything but realized that would just give him reason to. So she turned and left at a half run, half stomp to her room.

She had no idea what to even put on. She didn't really have a 'King of a fantasy world comes to apologize for all the trouble he had caused and has shown up in the living room with no warning or contact in 10 years' outfit. She was also short on time. She didn't like to look grungy, even if it was in front of her childhood nemesis. He was dressed nicely so maybe she should look nice too. He was dressed less extravagantly than she remembered. He was in a black poet's shirt and some not so tight black pants, had the regular boots and gloves and was complete with the medallion he always wore. She should dress at least nicer than sweatpants, he was royalty. A royal pain in the butt, nonetheless, royalty. She ended up in a pair of nice dark jeans with a short sleeve dark green V-cut shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and picked up a barrette off her vanity table and quickly clipped it into place and went to confront the King.

When she reached the living room, she found he had vacated the comfortable reclining seat and moved to the dining table. He was sitting and staring at the blank wall in from of him. As if he knew she was watching him, he turned to look at her. "You look lovely"

Sarah was shocked. First he was apologizing and now he was giving her compliments?! There was definitely something wrong. She couldn't help but ask "What do you want?" she remembered how whenever she wanted something from her father, she would try to get on his good side before asking to improve her chances of getting it.

"I simply wish to talk" she decided she would just go with it and sat down across the table from him. Even if she tried to kick him out, she knew he would still come back. She was also curious to see what he wanted from her.

"Okay, talk." Sarah said leaning beck in her chair with crossed arms, keeping eye contact.

"I am sorry that I arrived unannounced but if you knew who I was you would not have talked to me and would most likely run" That part was true. She wouldn't just wait for him to come make her life hectic again. He did take Toby and made her run his Labyrinth. That did put a damper on their relationship. "I really am sorry about the things you had to go through, but there is something I need to tell you"

Sarah was starting to get worried. She had no reason to be. He seemed perfectly fine, he couldn't be sick could he. Could he even get sick? She didn't know why but she had a sudden feeling of sadness. If he were to die… She had just seen him again. What she was feeling made no sense. She leaned forward, placing her interlaced hands on the table, ready to listen to what he would say.

"I also have a question to ask. I do not expect you to say anything or to answer my question. I just ask that you think about it." This worried Sarah. He was going to tell her something big. "Sarah," he began and took her hands in his in the middle of the table. She let him, not knowing what he was going to say. He did not hold her hands tightly but rather like she saw Robert and Irene holding hands. She looked into his eyes after glancing at her hands. It actually felt nice and comforting. Her mind was telling her that he was her enemy but her heart seemed to disagree. "I told you already that I do not regret meeting you. Even though, you do not know much about me, I know you. My heart knows you. For 10 years, I have thought of none other than you." He paused "I love you Sarah" She was dumbstruck. She knew what the words meant but she couldn't process them coming from him. She couldn't say anything. "I also have a question to ask. I know that this has come as a surprise to your so I do not wish you to answer now, but to think about it. I ask if you would come to the Underground with me." Sarah was still shocked.

He had asked at the book signing. That was when she had started thinking about going back. She knew what she would leave behind. Her family. Her friends. Her career. He let go of her hands and stood up, no longer looking deeply into her eyes, she could tell he was about to leave. "Wait!" Sarah called out, much like he had done at the end of her journey 10 years ago. She almost expected him to disappear right then but to her surprise, he turned to look at her, his eyes were, hopeful.

"I want to go with you. I want to go back. I don't want to be dishonest with you though. I'm not sure what my feeling for you are yet" she thought she saw his eyes sadden, if only for a portion of a second then she continued "I would like to go to the Underground with you" Sarah waited for a reply.

"Perhaps you should think about it Sarah" he said half heartedly. Had he changed his mind? Did she upset him in some way? He didn't seem pleased to be saying this. She stood and looked into his eyes, taking his hand

"No, I'm sure of my decision. I have been since you asked yesterday."

"If this is what you want. I just want you to be happy, Sarah. If you would be happy here then you should stay but if you would be happier somewhere else then I will make it happen. I would do anything for you Sarah." He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand. Sarah took his other hand and reassured him.

"This is what I want, what I need. I'm not happy here. I haven't been for a while. That's why I wrote the book. I wanted to stay lost in that world. I am sure about this. Please take me with you"

"I could never refuse anything you ask of me Sarah" She grabbed him in an embrace and they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can open your eyes now" he said after she felt comfortable for a few moments locked in an embrace.

Sarah opened her eyes and carefully looked around her. She was in a huge room. There was a four poster queen size bed pulled down with a red comforter and silk sheets, complete with fluffy pillows. She had a headache and that was mixed with sleepiness. She didn't get home till late last night and got up early this morning. She didn't realize how tired she was until she saw the bed. It looked so comfortable. She sleepily yawned. He must have seen her.

"I realize that you didn't get much sleep. This is your room. You should rest now. There are night clothes in that dresser". He pointed to a cherry oak dresser on the adjacent wall. "Everything in there as well as everything in this room belongs to you now. When you wake, just call and I will come. If you are hungry then we shall get you some food and I shall give you a tour so you do not get lost. This is **your** home now too."

She sat on the bed and removed her shoes. She slipped under the covers without changing.

"Allow me" he said. Sarah felt more comfortable and realized he had changed her into something else, before she could see, her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep. She just barely heard a deep voice

"Goodnight Sarah" then she knew he was gone.

When she woke up she was confused. She couldn't remember where she was for a second then it all came rushing back to her. She was in the Underground. She couldn't see a clock but as she looked around she saw french doors and opened them and stepped out onto the balcony. She saw a sun and couldn't tell if it was rising or setting.

She went back inside to explore the room. She examined the clothes in the dresser. There were several drawers of fancy nightgowns but when she opened the last drawer she found shorts, sweatpants and baggy t-shirts that she would normally sleep in. She turned to find across from the bed was a vanity with a huge mirror and a jewelry box. When she looked inside she found beautiful earrings, necklaces, rings and bracelets. They were so beautiful. Some were even diamond and it looked like real gold. Surely he didn't mean everything in the room was hers.

There were two more doors across the room from the dresser. She opened the one on the right and found a bathroom. This was not a normal bathroom though. It was about the size of her room when she lived with her parents. There was a huge tub, a toilet, a sink and everything else she needed. Things to do her hair with like barrettes, ponytail holders, mousse, hairspray, combs, hairbrushes and more. There were also things like toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, soap, creams, lotion, beauty regiments, feminine products, various hand soaps, different scents of shampoos and conditioners. Some were familiar and others were not and she assumed they had come from somewhere in the Underground. Sarah laughed to herself when she spotted the peach shampoo. It was hidden behind the rest though. Maybe he thought she would react badly to being reminded of the fruit that sent her into a daze. Over by the tub, hanging up were towels, hand towels and wash clothes. They were even embroidered with her name. Above her name was a picture of a crown. She highly doubted he did the same with all his guests.

Sarah decided that she would see what the other door held and explore the bathroom a bit later. As she opened the door she found a room bigger than the bathroom. This room, however; held many racks of clothes. The most beautiful gowns Sarah had ever seen, seemed to be contained in this room. It seemed to go on forever. She soon came across a gown that somewhat reminded her of the costume she wore when she went to the park to rehearse lines. This dress was green though. It matched her eyes perfectly and she wondered if he had anything to do with that. Sarah looked down at what she was wearing. A pale green, floor length gown with a modestly cut v-neck. She wouldn't want to explore the castle in just that. She took down the dress that matched her eyes so well and returned to the main portion of the room to put it on.

After she changed into the dress she realized she didn't know how to call for him. She decided she would just start talking to her room.

"Hello? I'm ready." She felt slightly crazy, talking to a room. "I wish the Goblin King would appear in my room. Right now!" She waited for a couple minutes, just standing in front of the bed, talking to her wall. She decided that she would just go find him. Before her hand could reach the doorknob, she heard a voice from behind her.

"You would most definitely get lost if you were to venture out there by yourself." She turned around and found he was lying on the bed behind her, smirking.

"When did you get here?"

"When you called, of course."

"Why didn't you make your presence known? As far as I remember, you are very apt to making a big entrance."

"Perhaps you also remember, I like the element of surprise and having the upper hand." He did have a point there. Sarah's stomach growled softly.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm a little hungry."

"Shall we take the long way or the short way?" Sarah remembered how she arrived and didn't want another headache. Her stomach growled in protest.

"The short way I suppose. But will I get another headache?"

"No, that usually just occurs on longer trips. You are a long way from home now Sarah." Sarah's stomach growled again, impatient. She stepped closer to him, grabbed his hands and immediately closed her eyes tightly. After what seemed like minutes passed, she dared to open her eyes and looked up at his face. He was smirking.

"Why didn't you tell me we were here?"

"I just wanted to see how long you would stay like this" She held on a moment longer to his gloved hands, contemplating what he said then realized she was still holding onto him. She immediately blushed and let go of his hands then looked around the room. It was definitely not what Sarah expected it be.

There was a table about the size of her dining room table with a very 'homey' tablecloth. It was yellow and had pictures of jars on it. There was room for six, but only two of them were set with napkins and cutlery. The chairs were wooden and were not very intricate nor did they have much design. She was so interested in looking at the table she didn't notice he had moved to the end of the table.

"Shall we sit?" he asked in a polite manner as he pulled out a chair.

She wasn't accustomed to men pulling out chairs for her. Then again, she didn't usually eat with a king. After she was seated, he walked to the chair with the other place setting, right next to her and stood behind it.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. What are you having?"

"Whatever you do, my dear." Had she heard that right? He called her my dear? Why was the Goblin King - the same Goblin King who had taken her brother and forced her to run his labyrinth - being so nice to her?

"How about pancakes? They are a traditional breakfast food, are they not?"

"Yes, I suppose." Sarah wondered what types of foods were served in the Underground. She made a mental note to ask when she was more settled in.

"Would you care for any sides or toppings?"

"Some syrup would be nice."

"Blueberry?" he subtly suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Blueberry had been her favorite since she was a little girl. She absolutely refused to try any other type.

"If it's not too much trouble could I have some hot chocolate with whipped cream?" she asked hopefully. She knew it was a childish thing to ask for but she always had hot chocolate with her pancakes. It made her feel warmer and secure, even though it was just a beverage.

Sarah blinked and when she opened her eyes, everything was laid out in front of her. Plenty of blueberry syrup and a tower of pancakes. Lots of hot chocolate and plenty of whipped cream. She looked to find the king sitting down and reaching for his fork. He looked up at her.

"Do have something to eat. You said you were hungry, my dear."

"Where did this come from?" Sarah asked, in shock.

"Remember where you are and who you are talking to Sarah."

He sounded serious and Sarah was frightened that she had done something to make the King angry. She was about to apologize when he laughed.

"You are in the Underground, talking to the Goblin King. It's magic my dear Sarah."

She eyed the food suspiciously. It could be poisoned. If he wanted to kill her or seek his revenge, he could have done so earlier-at her house, or while she was sleeping.

"The food is not deadly. I will take a bite first or we can switch plates, if you wish." He suggested.

She decided that she should eat it, she was hungry and he had offered to eat some. She still didn't completely trust him, even though she was living in his castle, in his world, full of magic and everything that she had dreamed of as a young girl. He did have the upper hand. She had no place in this world. Certainly not in the castle of a king. He could do as he wanted and she thought it best to get on his good side; No matter how long she was going to stay. He has power over me now. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

"That won't be necessary." Sarah said triumphantly.

She picked up her knife and cut a whole in the middle of her pancakes and removed the middle. Then, she grabbed the blueberry syrup and poured it in the middle, just reaching the rim of the whole in her pancakes. She cut a piece, drowned it in the syrup then put it in her mouth. As she was chewing, she looked up. He had done the same thing to his pancakes.

Sarah had never met anyone else who ate their pancakes like she did. In fact her step-mother Irene had never approved. She said that it was 'not right for a woman of her age to eat her food so childishly' and that 'the purpose of food is to eat it, not play with it'. Sarah had taught Toby to eat his pancakes the same way, much to the disapproval of Irene. Her father, Robert, didn't mind it though.

On one Sunday morning, just she, Toby and their father went out to eat breakfast, just so they could eat their pancakes in peace. They did get a few quizzical looks from the waiter, but they were seated back in the far corner where not many people could see them.

They ate in silence. She barely glanced at him, but she could feel him watching her. She took the last bite and finished her hot chocolate.

"So, what's next?" she asked, but when she looked at him, she found he was smiling. He then started to chuckle. This has got to highly unusual behavior for a Goblin King.

"You have a little whipped cream on your face." He explained. Sarah blindly tried to brush it off.

"Did I get it?" she asked after she took a couple swats at her face.

"No, here, allow me to assist you" he reached up to her lips and gently brushed his fingers over them. This was when she realized that he was not wearing his customary gloves. Again, it gave her that tingling sensation that had occurred whenever they touched. His fingers lingered there for a second and they locked eyes. He gently pulled away.

"How about a tour?" he quickly got back on subject. Sarah blinked and the table was then clean.

"Shall we?" he asked then offered her his arm.

"Yes" she whispered, barely able to find her voice, still trying to gather herself from what just happened.

"Where shall we start?" he inquired with confidence as he threw open the doors revealing an endless hallway with many doors.

This is going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You notwritten for reminding me about Morgan. If there is anything wrong with my facts, holes in my plot, or any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. Thanks!**

There wasn't much talking on Sarah's part. She was still in shock. Shock and there was something else too, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Even now, as they were just walking around the castle, momentarily stopping as he pointed out another door that led to some place that she would probably never go. She was only half-listening to what the Goblin King was pointing out to her now. But whenever he stopped she knew to stop, even if she was looking around and not concentrating. It was unusual considering how clumsy she usually is. It was like they were somehow connected. She snapped out of her thoughts and began listening to what he was saying.

"…and that was when the chimpanzee got on a plane to France."

"Wait, what?"

"Just seeing if you were listening" he smirked.

"You missed the beginning though. I'm sorry I'm boring you. We could do this another time if you'd like." He offered.

"I'm not quite sure I will be able to find my way around anywhere. Even with the help of a tour." Sarah said hopelessly

"That doesn't sound the Sarah Williams that I met. You found your way through my labyrinth." He protested

That was true. She didn't have a tour exactly, but she _did_ have help. She was also motivated to get to her brother in less than the allotted 13 hours.

"There are _other_ ways."

She was almost afraid to ask but her curiosity got the best of her.

"What other ways?"

"Well, you could just stay in one place the whole time."

She really didn't like that plan. Things would get boring fast and the reason she came was to find an adventure, not to be confined in one room of a magical kingdom.

"You could meander until you find what it is you are looking for."

This wasn't the best option either. With what she had already seen, it would take hours, just to find the bathroom.

"You could have a goblin take you…"

This appealed to Sarah. She would be able to get places quickly. If anyone knew the Goblin Castle, besides the Goblin King, it would be the goblins. This seemed like the answer. Until he continued.

"but they might get you more lost on purpose."

Things weren't looking so good for navigating the castle and Sarah hoped he had a few good ideas left.

"You could learn the layout of the castle,"

This was what she assumed to be his last suggestion and before she could say anything, he interrupted.

"or you could always call for me." He finished, looking into her eyes. "I will come whenever you need me." He seemed genuine.

There was no trace of a smirk on his face or deceit in his eyes. This was something else. It was like he meant it! She broke the silence.

"I wouldn't want to bother you, you must have plenty to do already," she paused and looked at him. She though she saw his smile fade and a look of disappointment almost. And she continued "but perhaps until I learn the layout, I could use some help. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fair."

"I thought that 'Life isn't fair.', Goblin King"

"It's not but perhaps in this situation, there are some things in life that are fair."

Sarah wasn't sure weather he was talking about the present situation or her.

After being shown the location of the bathroom, the dining hall and the library, Sarah was being walked back to her room. She had been so caught up in what was happening, she had almost forgotten about her cat.

"Oh no, Morgan!" Sarah said out loud, startling the Goblin King.

"I can't believe I just forgot about her!" Panic was starting to show on Sarah's face.

"Who is Morgan?" he asked calmly.

"My cat. I just left her all alone in the apartment! She needs food and water and I can't believe I just left her there. I am a horrible person!" Sarah started to ramble.

"Stay calm. Who would you like to look after your cat? Or would you like Morgan to be brought here?"

Sarah thought for a moment. She didn't know how her beloved cat would react to being around someone new in a different place and thought it best she stay with someone familiar. Perhaps her neighbor upstairs? She could always leave her with Irene and Robert. Morgan liked Toby. She and Merlin also got along well.

"Could she stay at Irene and Robert's house?"

"Certainly. Would you like her to just show up there, or do you need to make a call?"

"I should probably talk to them. Do you have a phone or are we going in person?"

"That would be a very long distance phone call. It is possible though."

"I would rather go in person if that's okay with you."

"Certainly. You are not a prisoner here Sarah." He reassured her.

"Okay. Should we go now?"

"Yes, just hold onto me. This is going to be a longer trip."

Sarah just nodded her head and stepped forward to grab his hands. She held on and closed her eyes, imagining her apartment.

"Here we are."

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around. Her head wasn't hurting too bad. Perhaps over time you get use to it. She immediately dropped his hands in order to catch the cat that was springing into her arms.

"Morgan, I am so sorry that I left you here. How would you like to visit Toby?" she perked up at the mention of his name.

Sarah held onto her cat with one hand and grabbed the Goblin King's hand with the other.

"Close your eyes Morgan" Sarah whispered as she closed her own. Sarah suddenly felt a slight breeze and opened her eyes. They were outside her parent's house. Sarah looked at Morgan, she appeared fine. She looked around but found that the Goblin King was gone. She approached the door with her cat in her hand and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps approach and the door opened.

"Sarah! This is a surprise." Irene said as she opened the door wider and pulled Sarah inside.

"Hi Irene. Where's dad and Toby?"

"Your father is at work and Toby is at school. I was just cleaning up around the house then going out to run some errands."

"I have a favor to ask." Sarah said as sweetly as she could.

"Yes..." Irene prodded her to continue.

"Could you watch Morgan for me? It shouldn't be for too long."

"Sure Sarah, you know how she and Toby get along." Irene took Morgan out of her arms and started to pet her.

"So, where are you off to now? Traveling the country to sign autographs?"

Sarah hadn't thought about what she would tell her family about where she was going. She and Irene had been on better terms since she returned from the labyrinth and started taking more responsibility. Irene was proud of her. She wouldn't tell Sarah that directly but Sarah had dinner with her parents and some of her parents' friends. They all knew about how Sarah had become a successful author, making plenty of money. But when her parents' friends couldn't compare their son or daughter to Sarah financially or occupationally, they brought up love lives.

This was an area that Sarah was lacking in. She had dated guy after guy, but each time they did something in the least bit wrong such as not opening the door for her, not giving her enough compliments, or other petty things, she would end the relationship.

Maybe it was childish that she wanted a guy like the princes in the fairytales she read, but Sarah knew that _someone_ would do things for her because they were in love with her. She knew there was someone, but now she was realizing that that _someone_ might be closer than she thought.

"No, not going around the world signing autographs." Sarah stalled, not wanting to lie but she certainly couldn't tell her stepmother the whole truth.

"Does it have something to do with your book?"

"Yes" This was true. She was in the Underground staying with the Goblin King and since that is what she wrote about, it had everything to do with her book.

"Why are you being so secretive? Is a guy involved? Is it research for the sequel?"

"You assume that I am writing a sequel. You, Toby and dad. Well, I may be getting an idea for the sequel." This was also true. She would be in the Underground and perhaps something would happen that she could write about."If anyone knew about a sequel before it was written, I would get more pressure for the release to be sooner and it would be harder to write."

"Really? That's amazing Sarah!" Irene said thoroughly delighted. Sarah knew Irene wouldn't ask what the sequel would be about since Irene never liked fantasy. She had tried to read her stepdaughter's book but couldn't stay interested.

Sarah was glad that she didn't ask the second question again. If she did, Sarah would have no choice but to answer her truthfully. She didn't want to get Irene's hopes up by telling her there was a guy when the guy is the same as the character in her fantasy novel. That would make things very difficult to explain.

"Well, I better get started. Thanks for watching Morgan for me." Sarah said and headed toward the door.

"Anytime, dear. I'll tell Toby and Robert you said hi."

Sarah then left her childhood house. There was no sign of the Goblin King. She knew that she just had to call him to get back. Since she was here, and it was a nice day, she decided to walk to the park. The same park that she practiced reading lines out loud; where she practiced the lines that ultimately defeated _him_. As Sarah thought more on the idea she decided that she wouldn't go quite yet. She decided that perhaps bringing things up again might make the Goblin King angry with her and that was the last thing that she wanted to do right now. Sarah walked around the corner of the houses so she was not in public view.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me back to the Underground."

Sarah stood for a moment, waiting for the Goblin King to appear, but to her surprise, a white barn owl flew in front of her and transformed into the Goblin King. Sarah didn't think about checking the trees for him. This made her glad she decided against the trip to the park. Sarah stepped backward, almost hesitant to touch him. She wasn't sure how it was that he could transform into an owl or if she was supposed to wait to touch him.

"Sarah, if you are ready to go…." He stopped. He must have noticed the expression of her face.

"Uh …Yeah. Yes, I'm ready to go."

"I apologize if I startled you."

"No, it's not that. It's you."

"Yes, you called me. I'm sorry. I thought you might remember that I can transform into an owl."

"I knew that you could, but I just wasn't ready for it."

"There are many things about me that you don't know Sarah." He said, almost mockingly.

There were a lot of things that she didn't know about him. She still wasn't even sure that he had feelings for her. She just knew that he was the King of the Goblins; he lives in the castle beyond the Goblin City in a huge labyrinth in a place called the Underground and he granted wishes to take baby brothers from teenage girls.

The Goblin King stepped forward and grabbed her hands and without any warning, they disappeared.


End file.
